


¿Sinatra o Nat King Cole?

by Abadon007



Category: Batfamily - Fandom
Genre: L.O.V.E - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, SoundFic, Wayne - Freeform, mansion, robins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadon007/pseuds/Abadon007
Summary: Jasón siente algo por Dick…Dick siente algo por Jasón…Pero ambos son polos opuestos, uno es impulsivo, mal hablado, poco delicado, pero tiene lo suyo… es un chico agradable cuando está inmerso en la lectura, en especial la lectura inglesa que le infundo Alfred.El otro es amigable, su aire noble, su sonrisa puede calmar hasta al mismo Batman, su galanura se compara con la de Bruce, es alguien que busca a la persona adecuada, pero nunca funciona, sus relaciones han sido efímeras.¿Qué sucederá si estos dos se juntan?¿Cómo se le declarara Jasón a Dick?¿Lo aceptara?LOVE
Relationships: Boys/Boys
Kudos: 2





	¿Sinatra o Nat King Cole?

**Author's Note:**

> Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de L.O.V.E. es bonita. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7etEFDCXqPI&index=239&list=LLs_QFRuYWZmL_DlU9faDjjA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfAPcPJhd6U

¿Sinatra o Nat King Cole?

En la mansión Wayne se estaba festejando una cena de caridad para las fundaciones de niños huérfanos de Gotham, los invitados eran las acaudaladas familias de la ciudad, no solo iban los jefes de familia también sus hijos, muchos de ellos se propusieron a llevarlos con la idea de que convivieran con los jóvenes Wayne y entablar una intima amistad o en el mejor de los casos que las hijas lograran atrapar a uno de ellos.  
_ ¿Crees que no noto la intención de esos viejos? Mira con atención Grayson, todos ellos trajeron carnadas para ver quien cae de nosotros…  
El mayor de ellos se acerca, los dos son de la misma estatura solo la complexión es de diferente proporción.  
_ Vamos Jay… no te van a comer vivo, recuerda que todo esto es para recaudar fondos para todos esos niños.  
Jasón lo mira con atención, el mayor le estaba ayudando a hacer bien el nudo de la corbata.  
_ No es necesario que la arregles, de todas formas la desharé, siento que me estoy asfixiando con este traje y todas esas formalidades.  
Dick sonríe ajusta bien la corbata, se acerca al oído y le susurra.  
_ Por lo menos aguanta hasta que acabe la fiesta para quitarte la ropa o ¿Quieres arruinar el encanto?  
Se aleja dejando a su compañero con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que Dick se le insinuaba, la primera vez que usaba un tono de voz sensual y la primera vez que Todd no lo estaba acosando con palabras de doble sentido, había dejado todo eso por la paz, tenía que admitirlo respetaba al mayor, pero no negaba que le atraía, daba gracias a los cielos que en realidad no eran hermanos de sangre, daba gracias de que un tiempo estuvieron alejados el uno del otro por la mala jugada que la vida les dio. Por una parte, así por lo menos su consciencia no cargaría si en dado caso ellos llegaran a intimar, pero ya lo había descartado, pues Grayson le sacaba la vuelta o lo golpeaba cada vez que el menor intentaba propasarse. ¿Quién no lo intentaría? A muchos le tentaba el cuerpo atlético y flexible del mayor, pero no solo eso, su carisma, esa sonrisa de modelo, lo amable y atento que es. Es todo una caja de tentaciones, y con ese traje de Armani parece todo un príncipe. Todd se burla ante esos pensamientos.  
_ Un príncipe listo para ser presentado a la sociedad, exhibido como la mejor carne para las damas jóvenes. 

_ No es el único que será presentado como carne fresca para esas mujeres, Todd.  
Uno de los menores bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse hacia los invitados, se terminaba de arreglar sus gemelos de plata que lleva en las muñecas.  
_ Drake… ¿Acaso no te incomoda esto?  
Drake observa hacia donde está el padre adoptivo de ellos.  
_ Bruce no la está pasando del todo bien, pero lo intenta. Obvio que es molesto, pero somos de la familia Wayne, quieras o no es nuestra responsabilidad como parte de ello hacer nuestra función.  
Jasón responde resoplando con molestia.  
_ Pues el viejo actúa de lo más normal, no se le nota que este molesto, mira le encanta coquetear con las damas mayores.  
Damián aparece aun lado de ellos, se desajusta el esmoquin, con su tono de voz de hastío les dice:  
_ Par de ignorantes esas dos ancianas a las que mi padre coquetea son las que mayor dinero tienen, ya han donado dos cheques gordos, algo que el resto no ha hecho y solo porque mi padre está con ellas alabándoles su belleza.  
Todd se burla.  
_ ¿Cuál belleza? ¿La de una uva seca?  
Damián le sigue el juego.  
_ Las momias se ven más hermosas.  
Drake los mira.  
_ Compórtense, entre más rápido donen todos ellos más rápido acabara la fiesta. Miren Grayson ya hizo lo suyo, las hijas de los empresarios ya donaron otros tres cheques a la caridad.  
Grayson saluda de lejos a sus hermanos, lleva del brazo a tres de las hijas de los socios de empresas Wayne.  
_ Es un…  
Murmura Todd con molestia, Damián lo observa siente que su hermano mayor los está retando.  
_ Yo también puedo hacer eso… solo esta coqueteando con las invitadas.  
Drake y Jasón al escucharlo se ríen a carcajadas.  
_ jajajaj ¡¡¡Túuuu!!! Enano no hay guardería para que engatuses a unas damitas de tu edad  
_ Y con ese carácter que te cargas saldrán huyendo jajajaja  
Damián los ignora se dirige hacia un grupo de mujeres, el rostro mal encarado lo cambia a uno similar que su padre muestra cuando se propone atraer a los del sexo opuesto, lo ha visto un sinfín de veces que lo memorizo.  
_ Buenas noches damas…  
Sonríe de una manera entre inocente y atrevido, una de ellas sonríe.  
_ Oh… que lindo, me imagino que eres el menor de los Wayne…  
El chico toma su mano y la besa.  
_ Sí, Damián Wayne, es un gusto saludarlas…  
Las damas se embelesan por el joven ejemplar, lo rodean. Jay y Tim se quedan con la boca abierta.  
_ Lo veo y no lo creo…  
Todd al final se burla.  
_ Jajajaja el muy hijo de…  
Tim nota que Damián lo mira de reojo con desdén.  
_ Se está burlando…  
Jasón le da un empujón hacia los empresarios.  
_ Pues haz lo tuyo, tienes labia, recauda fondos por los dos… anda.  
Con fastidio el segundo de los hijos se dirige hacia la mesa de los bocados, toma una charola que uno de los meseros se dispone a llevar a los invitados.  
_ Mío, lo peor es tener hambre y soportar toda esta gente estirada.  
Alfred llega y le quita la charola entregándosela al aturdido mesero.  
_ Joven haga lo suyo, yo me encargo del muchacho…  
Lo reprende con la mirada lo cual Jasón toma varios bocados y los introduce a su boca.  
_ ¿Qué? Todo esto… ugh…. de fingir ser alguien que no soy me incomoda y me da más hambre…  
El mayordomo sonríe, le ofrece una copa de champagne para que se pase la comida que se le estaba atorando en la garganta.  
_ Entonces dejara que sus hermanos ganen la apuesta…  
Jasón se toma de un sorbo la bebida pasándose con dificultad la comida.  
_ Pennyworth esto no me hace ni cosquillas, algo mas fuerte me… un momento ¿A qué te refieres con apuesta?  
El mayor le da la espalda, en tono serio le dice:  
_ Nada sin importancia joven Todd, digamos que había apostado por usted…  
Todd no entiende.  
_ ¿Eh?  
Alfred voltea, lo mira para después dirigir su atención hacia Grayson.  
_ El joven Dick ganara la apuesta por lo que veo, sus encantos son por decirlo… aunque el amo Bruce lleva las de ganar, digamos que están a la par.  
Por fin un click en el orgullo de Todd hace reacción.  
_ Alfred… Explícate  
El mayordomo sonríe de lado al tener la atención del muchacho.  
_ Observe con atención, las señoritas Cassandra y Stephany también están compitiendo con los muchachos y con el amo Bruce, se trata de ver quien recauda mas donativos. Ellas tienen su encanto a su manera ya han hecho que los jóvenes donen lo suyo, pero usted… ¿Qué ha hecho?  
Por un momento Jasón duda, le quita importancia.  
_ Y ¿Qué es lo que apostaron para hacer todo esto?  
Alfred eleva una de sus cejas le indica que se acerque para decirle que fue lo que apostaron. El joven lo escucha aun a pesar de la música que comenzó a sonar, una suave y elegante melodía.  
_ ¿¡¡¡Que!!!? Eso no es cierto, Bruce no suelta eso tan fácilmente… esta me las pagaran esos tres y las chicas por no incluirme.  
El mayor sonríe de lado, sabe perfectamente porque el resto no lo incluyo, sabe de ante mano que no solo Grayson tiene fama de ser el más atractivo de los hijos de Bruce, el que le compite, pero no lo sabe es Jasón, razón por la cual ni las chicas lo incluyeron en la apuesta porque saben que perderán, la cuestión era que el muchacho no se le miraba el interés de recaudar, pero su orgullo y ahora al saber que es lo que apostaron a puesto toda su atención en el juego.  
_ A perdido ventaja joven Jasón, la mayoría ya exprimió a los invitados… tendría que hacer que de nuevo donaran, pero para eso tiene que hacer algo que los impresione… tanto para los jóvenes como para los padres.  
Los músicos tocaban una balada tranquila para la noche, Jasón mira de reojo a la orquesta.  
_ Ni se le ocurra hacer un escándalo mundial con los músicos.  
Jasón sonríe.  
_ Algo que atraiga a todos los presentes… recuerdas cuando hacía mis rabietas y para relajarme tarareabas canciones de Sinatra y Nat King Cole, mientras sanabas las heridas de batalla.  
Alfred lo mira sorprendido, Jasón recuerda esos días de niño en la mansión, como le hubiera gustado que ese chico impulsivo hubiera seguido creciendo con sus cuidados tal y como lo hizo Bruce y Dick. Tal vez sería otro ahora, pero no puede negar que con todo y las preocupaciones que le ha causado a la familia, Jasón es único y a sobrevivido a todo, a sobrevivido hasta de su propia autodestrucción convirtiéndose en lo que es ahora.  
_ Si, lo recuerdo hijo…  
Jasón se alegra que lo llame hijo, después de tanto tiempo Alfred siempre estará de su lado.  
_ Tumbemos de su trono a esos engreídos y ordeñemos más a esos estirados…  
Alfred carraspea ante la vulgar forma de expresarse del muchacho algo que nunca se le quitara.  
_ Su vocabulario joven Todd…  
Jasón se avergüenza.  
_ Ok… ok ok, perdón debo comportarme… 

Las luces del salón de la mansión se reducen tenuemente dando una sensación romántica al evento, Alfred le da unas indicaciones al maestro de música el cual asiente dando el resto de las indicaciones a los músicos.  
_ Nat King Cole… L.O.V.E

Toda la luz del salón se centra en el escenario, Bruce y los muchachos no tienen idea de lo que viene. Y la melodía suena.

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Una masculina voz pero atractiva al escucharla atrae la atención de todas las damas, emocionadas observan que es el chico rudo de los Wayne con su ataviado traje de Armani de color negro y corbata roja como la sangre, entonando la voz de Nat King Cole, mostrándose sonriente al atraer no solo la atención de las damas sino de los caballeros, toma con ambas manos el micrófono envolviéndose en el ambiente que esa canción le causa, alguna vez pensó dedicársela a alguien, pero lo dejo en el olvido, una vida como la de él, que mujer se animaría a seguirlo o mejor dicho que persona se animaría, y con su temperamento ardería Roma. Pero las canciones de Sinatra o de Nat King lo tranquilizaban. Con una mirada seductora, sus ojos verdes con tonos azules se fijan en alguien, pero las damas creen que es alguna de ellas a quien se dirige, tras de ellas en el rincón del salón, Grayson escucha asombrado la letra.

LOVE  
Is all that’I can give to you  
LOVE  
Is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and  
Please don´t break it 

Dick se sonroja ante la letra de la canción, a lo lejos Jasón comprende que la letra es demasiada intima y que en realidad le sale de corazón hacia ese que tanto admira, pero estaba en juego una apuesta en la cual ninguno de sus hermanos le aviso, lo descartaron creyendo que perdería, lo subestimaron así que los dejaría con la boca abierta. Por un lado Bruce observa que todos los presentes habían sido atraídos por su segundo hijo, tal y como pensaron el resto de los Robín, Jasón es el que tiene más admiradores tanto jóvenes como ancianos; los que habían donado vuelven a sacar sus chequeras, las chicas no pueden dejar de observarlo, su sonrisa, su galanura masculina. Algunas que ya son mayores gritan como si estuvieran con el verdadero cantante. Stephany se sorprende como una de esas mujeres acaudaladas de gran porte, se abanica con algo para no desmayarse.  
_ Cielo santo, ese chico es encantador.

Stephany se burla por debajo.  
_ Tan encantador que daría patadas si se atreven a tocarlo sin su consentimiento… jajaja 

Cassi que estaba a un lado de ella solo asiente, Tim se les acerca.  
_ Creo que ya sabemos quién gano…  
Damián que se les une, llega con su mala cara.  
_ Maldito zombi, quien diría que tenía don para cantar… y no solo a ellos los tiene como idiotas, miren…  
Todos voltean hacia donde indica, ahí estaba Grayson sin quitar la mirada de Todd.  
_ Dick… Dick… Grayson…  
Pero solo escucha la letra de la canción, su mirada esta con la de Jasón. Stephany lo toma de los hombros.  
_ ¡¡¡Grayson reacciona por favor!!!  
Sale del hechizo, atolondrado murmura:  
_ Pre… preparare un cheque… lo donare  
Damián lo detiene.  
_ No tienes cheques…  
Tim lo llama:  
_ Grayson, Dick… llamando hola…  
Dick sigue escuchando la letra.  
_ Es cierto donare mis ahorros…  
Todos se golpean en el rostro al ver que es inútil, el mayor no reacciona.

Barbará Gordon estaba en la mesa de los donativos, contaba los cheques y los registraba, la fiesta había acabado, todos se despiden del muchacho Nat King, las más jóvenes se atreven a pedirle su número de móvil. Mientras Bruce se acerca a la hija del comisionado.  
_ Y… bien como nos fue…  
Barbará sonríe sorprendida.  
_ Mejor de lo que esperaba, Jasón ayudo mucho jajaja quien diría que le gusta ese estilo de canciones…  
Jasón se aleja de las chicas, les da un número que no existe. Escucha a la pelirroja que gracias a él donaron más de lo que debían.  
_ Entonces gane la apuesta…  
Bruce lo mira, alza una ceja.  
_ Así que Nat King Cole…  
Jasón hace en burla una reverencia a su padre.  
_ Aprendí del mejor seductor de mujeres…  
Bruce esta por sentirse alagado, pero Alfred es quien se aparece tras de él.  
_ En realidad fue Pennyworth quien te enseño actuar… Bruce  
El mayordomo solo lo mira.  
_ Hemos ganado la apuesta, los muchachos harán su quehacer por si solos por una semana mientras que usted…  
Jasón muestra las llaves.  
_ Me quedo con el Lamborghini negro…  
Bruce sonríe.  
_ Te lo has ganado… solo no choques, no quiero ninguna marca en el auto…  
Jasón se marcha corriendo, pero antes de que digan algo toma de la mano a Dick y se lo lleva arrastras.  
_ Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente…  
El mayor de los hijos es arrastrado por la fuerza, mira atrás como todos los observan, Damián esta por ir a arrebatárselo, pero Timothy lo sujeta del saco.  
_ Déjalos solos, sabíamos que tarde o temprano esos dos aclararían lo que sienten el uno del otro.  
Bruce era el que no había notado la situación amorosa de esos dos.  
_ ¿Qué? Alfred me puedes explicar que está sucediendo con esos dos.  
El mayordomo carraspea para aclararse la garganta.  
_ Amo Bruce, me temo que ya no es un crío para explicar la situación de sus hijos mayores, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara y listo.  
Damián y Bruce se niegan.  
_ No… Grayson  
_ No, en mi auto… DX  
Barbará y las dos chicas se burlan.  
_ Era obvio, de esta no se salva Dick…  
Eso pensaban todas y todos, pero la realidad era otra.

_ Y… bien… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
El mayor de los hijos de Bruce estaba confuso mientras que Jasón se estaba desajustado la corbata con dificultad, los nervios lo estaban haciendo sudar y llevar el Lamborghini a la orilla de un acantilado de los terrenos de los Wayne era algo para temer.  
_ Aclarar nuestros asuntos… es… solo que…  
Pero el nudo que hizo el primero de los Robín era difícil de quitar.  
_ ¿Cómo demonios me has atado esta corbata?  
El mayor se burla, se acerca para ayudarle.  
_ Sigues siendo un crío… deja te ayudo…  
Todd aproxima su nariz en el cabello azabache, aspira el olor.  
_ Siempre has tenido un aroma agradable…  
Dick se torna nervioso, desajusta la corbata con dificultad.  
_ Suenas a un acosador…  
El menor se toca el puente de la nariz, piensa en lo que dirá.  
_ Lo… lo siento… no quiero sonar así…  
Dick comprende, sonríe con amabilidad lo besa en la mejilla cerca de los labios.  
_ Lo sé y no suenes así…  
Por un instante cree que Jasón se le lanzara, pero este está aturdido con el casto beso, no quiere actuar precipitadamente, no lo desea, así no.  
_ Sabes… para mí esto es confuso… Te conocí cuando apenas eras un niño, pasaron tantas cosas, tu vida, tu muerte, tu regreso… y mira parece que has vivido varias vidas hasta llegar a lo que eres ahora.  
Jasón no puede mantener fija su mirada en esos ojos azules que lo escrutan, que lo estremecen.  
_ No soy lo suficiente para alguien como tú, ¿cierto?  
El mayor con amabilidad le sonríe.  
_ No, soy yo el que no cree ser lo suficiente para alguien tan exigente como tú.  
Bruscamente Jasón lo toma del rostro y lo besa, sus labios chocan exigiendo el uno del otro el aire necesario, agitados los dos se separan, la Luna los ilumina con su tenue resplandor. Dick estaba rojo, sorpresivamente acalorado y agitado, el menor quita uno de los mechones que cubre ese gitano rostro de modelo. Tararea parte de la canción.

_ Is even more than anyone that you adore can  
El joven de ojos azules sonríe al escucharlo, se sonroja.  
_ Take my heart and  
Please don´t break it  
Dick niega con la cabeza.  
_ Tú no rompas el mío.  
Jasón lo atrae hacia su pecho.  
_ No, eso no pasara Dicky…  
El mayor se queda en suspenso, ya que solo permanecen abrazados el uno del otro.  
_ Y…  
Jasón sonríe entre dormido y despierto.  
_ Dicky, esperabas acción, es muy pronto para hacer eso en nuestra primera cita… no somos una película porno donde rápidamente follan. Quiero llevarte con calma…  
Grayson se sonroja.  
_ Ok… ok… no esperaba algo así… jajaja  
Entre dormido Jasón murmura.  
_ Además estoy exhausto, todo eso de la recaudación de fondos y pasarla de galán con esas personas me dejo con la batería baja. No querrás que en plena acción te deje con ganas.  
Dick se acomoda en el regazo mientras observa la Luna, sonríe por la situación.  
_ Descansa… Little bird.  
Sutilmente tararea la canción LOVE.


End file.
